


Love Happened

by lilwhodat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilwhodat/pseuds/lilwhodat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills is a sophomore college student at Storybrooke University. Robin Locksley is a transferred junior from Sherwood College. The two meet during a raging storm and soon their feelings take on a life of their own. But things aren't what they seem. Both are hiding dark secrets and demons from their pasts. Can they get through it? Or will they crumble from the pressures of college, love, and life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Storm Moves In

Regina Mills sat alone on the empty quad. It was late, well past dark, and the great lawn was silent as a graveyard. Just as she liked it. Reading her book, the beautiful brunette was ignorant of the dark shadow walking across the campus, a bow and quiver of arrows in hand. Concentrating intensely on the assigned book, the brown eyed woman jumped out of her skin when the figure suddenly blocked the street lamp providing her light.

 

"Shit you scared me!" She exclaimed, dropping her book in the process.

"I'm sorry to frighten you, milady." The man apologized in his thick British accent.

"I wasn't that scared." Regina sarcastically muttered under her breath, looking up at the handsome stranger.

 

Tall, well-built, and beautiful blue eyes that sparkle in the street light the feisty young woman momentarily is speechless, something that she rarely ever is. Putting herself back together, Regina rids herself of any thoughts about the man before her, recognizing him from her English, statistics, and public speaking class.

 

"Can I help you?" She half snaps, raising a groomed eyebrow at the unwanted company.

"Yes, actually." He replied, giving her an amused smirk. "I'm looking for the nearest pizza joint. Know any that serve at this time of night?"

"You're walking around campus in the dark, armed with a bow and arrow, and you want pizza? Don't you know where Granny's Diner is?" She states, annoyed that this stranger is cutting in to her late night reading.

"Sorry but I'm new to campus. Just transferred this fall." The man replies.

"Get a map, ask Siri, use Google I don't care!" Regina full-on yells, annoyed that this man has officially ruined a perfect study night.

 

At the end of her words a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning light up the sky. Rain suddenly begins to pour buckets on the couple, both shocked by the sudden down pour. Grabbing her things, Regina rushes to the nearest building. The stranger follows right on her heels, ducking underneath the roof of the school's library. The doors are unlocked and the two quickly scurry in. Discarding her things on the nearest couch, Regina inspects her ruined book as well as her notes. Both blurred and smudged from the water.

 

"How bad is the damage?" The man asked, inspecting his own equipment and satisfied to note that nothing is ruined.

"Bad." She deadpanned, sighing deeply as she shrugs out of her soaking jacket.

 

Although the library is warm, Regina is not. Her sweater soaked through she is forced to shrug it, hanging on the back of a nearby chair to dry. The man also shrugs off his first jacket, placing it over another chair. Left in a thin cotton shirt and wet hair, the brunette quickly separates herself from the man, deciding to watch the storm raging on outside.

 

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced," the man suddenly speaks holding out his hand, "I'm Robin Locksley."

"Regina Mills." She shakes the offered limb.

 

Turning back to the window, she watches the storm rage on. Shivering from the cold water left on her skin as well as the insufficiently heated library, Regina can hardly hide her goosebump-skin. Noticing her shiver form and taking pity, Robin drabs his second jacket over her, the warm leather covering her shoulders and reaching below her butt.

 

"Thanks," she muttered under her breath, not daring to look at his face.

 

They stand in silence as they both watch the storm. A sudden crack of thunder and a strike of lightning and everything is black. Jumping from the sudden power outage, Regina grabs Robin's hard tight, digging her nails into his forearm and burying her head in his chest. Gripping her tightly, he ignores the pain in his arm, wrapping his free arm around her waist and keeping her close. It takes a few moments for her to calm down, but eventually she does and suddenly feels the heat of the man before her surrounding her.

 

"Are you alright?" Robin asked in his deep voice, worry etched in his tone.

Nodding her head and attempting to separate herself, Regina barely gets out a "yes," before another sound of thunder hits and she crashes back into Robin's chest. Sensing her fear, Robin lifts her into his arms, carefully supporting her as he walks them to the sofa near their belongings. Settling down on the cushioned seat, he tries to position Regina comfortably on the lounge couch as he readies himself for a long night.


	2. Lightning Strikes

The storm continues to rage on, lightning illuminating the dark library. The power had gone out shortly after Robin had moved the couple to the couch. Regina lay asleep on Robin's lap, her head supported by his thigh as he gently stroked the fine tresses of her dark hair. Her occasionally murmuring and deep breathing were the only thing heard in the quiet building, the storm beginning its final assault. Sighing deeply, the blond male busies himself with the book Regina had been reading. The pages were wet and the paper is dried funky, but its content is still readable. Despite the poor lighting, Robin makes the best of it, using the flashes of lightning and the red emergency sign as light. There isn't much else to do until the storm passes and he can make his way back to his dorm to his waiting roommate. 

 

"Where am I?" Regina's groggy voice fills the quiet room. 

"Glad to see you're awake, miss." Robin says, closing her book and placing it back on its original resting place on the table. "You didn't miss much. The storm's nearly over."

Looking out the window, Regina can see the man's words are true. The storm is mostly past, only rainfall and the occasional far off sound of thunder and strike of lightning remain. "Good. The sooner it's over the sooner I can leave."

"My company that terrible?" He cocks his head at her, looking over her features with an observant eye.

"It could've been worse," she shrugs, giving him a playful smirk as she detangles herself from him.

 

Her hair is mused and what little makeup she had is smudged. Her lipstick has long worn off and her once wet clothes are now dry. Fixing her shoulder length hair as best she can, Regina busies herself with trying to look half-decent, despite having just slept on the man's leg without any trouble.

 

Clearing her throat she asks, "how long was I out?"

"Not long. Probably just half an hour, forty-five minutes." He replies, smiling softly at her.

 

She ignores the butterflies in her belly at the sight of his attractive smile. It's been awhile since she's felt the sensation of nervousness or excitement when being around the opposite sex. Ever since her high school sweetheart Daniel died in a terrible car accident, she has written men off and focused on her studies. Determined to get into the top law schools in the country, she's doubled majored in business and pre-law and has a big internship lined up for the summer.

_Love is weakness. That's what mother always said._

So wrapped up in her own thoughts, she misses the blue eyes searching her face, studying every ridge, blemish, scar, and memorizing every detail visible. In the darkness with only the red emergency light to show him the beauty before him, Robin takes the opportunity to try to read the puzzling woman. He's been at the school for three months, yet he still can't seem to figure out his classmate and fellow business major. She's quite unique. He's met his fair share of strong, independent women, but all now pale in comparison to the raven-haired beauty before him. Even his former love, Marian, pales in comparison to the fiery-tempered woman.

 _Marian pales to Regina? Have I forgotten my first love, my high school sweetheart, my fiancée that quickly? It's been three years, yes I guess time does heal_ everything.

Looking into each other's eyes, Regina can feel the heat between them rise, despite the cold temperatures outside. Breathing deeply, she notices the darkness of Robin's eyes. The usual bright blue hue now darkened by his pupil as it expands, covering his entire eye and turning it black. Leaning forward, she doesn't know what compels her to do something this bold, but she doesn't stop. He doesn't say a word, just meets her halfway with parted lips as she kisses his thin lips with her full ones. It's slow, passionate, and something different than any other kiss either have experienced before. It's not love. It can't be love. Yet, both feel the electricity spark in their veins as their lips fuse together as if on their own accord, moving in sync as they begin to explore each other for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> First Outlaw Queen fanfiction so be nice!


End file.
